dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Crooks
'Chris Tzien', codenamed '''Crooks', is an Alpha Team agent. Biography Alpha Team Sometime in the recent past, Crooks, along with B and Knuckles, joined Alpha Team. They were assigned to Antarctica. On one mission in 2008, Crooks and B were out on patrol and they had an incident with an Ogel operative named Zapper. Unfortunately, Zapper escaped, but Crooks and B made it back to base safely. When back in LEGO City, they learned about a criminal named Newbie who was about to rob a bank. When they got to the bank, they found that the "criminal" was really Rob "Rookie" Kabrinsky. Crooks and B helped Rookie reform and join Alpha Team. Dino Attack Crooks was later captured by Dr. Rex and turned into a Mutant Raptor through means of injecting Mutant Dino DNA. Crooks remained on Dinosaur Island for some of the war. B and Kat rescued him from the island and then returned to the mainland after a few mishaps, and his mutation was cured. There, they met up with Rookie, and then received a message from agent Andrew saying that a bank was infested with Mutant Lizards. Crooks, B, Rookie, and Kat teamed up with Andrew and Nick Lightning. Having a history with knowing the interior of banks, Rookie guided Andrew into the room where the safe was kept, where they discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest. Rendezvousing with the other agents after hearing gunfire, B and his teammates then were knocked unconscious by Cane, who had disguised himself as an Agent to get close to Kat. When everyone woke up, Cane and Kat were gone. Despite desires to go after them, Andrew managed to convince his companions to stay and finish their investigation. Around this time, the Mutant T-Rex eggs hatched, but the Dino Attack agents quickly dealt with them. After B killed their mother, they received a message from Dino Attack Headquarters, requesting them to return to base for a major operation briefing. Along with B and Hotwire, Crooks set off in the Talon to rescue Kat. With some aid from Mort, they tracked Cane to LEGO City Airport, where they lost the trail. Mort left, and they departed for LEGO Island. However, they discovered that Cane had planted a homing device on B's shirt collar, and Hotwire was able to reverse the signal, allowing them to learn Cane's location to ShadowTech Island. As the traveled toward the island, they found themselves racing against a horde of Dr. Wolf's hybrids, which reached the island just before them, and attacked. From their vantage point in the Talon, they spotted Kat in a courtyard, and rescued her using the winch. They then left for LEGO Island. During the battle in the LEGO Island Laboratory, Crooks was injected with Mutant Dino DNA again, and was turned into a raptor just as the Brickspider Bot ripped out the page for LEGO Island's baseplate. When they got back to LEGO City, Crooks was injected with an Anti-Dino DNA mixture and became a Minifig once again. Following the reconstruction of LEGO Island, Crooks and Knuckles met up with B and Rookie. Much to their surprise, B and Rookie decided to immediately leave on a mission to the mountains rather than returning to Dino Attack Headquarters for rest. Crooks, along with B, Rookie, and Knuckles, traveled with Reptile in the rear guard to Adventurers' Island. Crooks and Rookie went with Stranger to the Adventurer's Outpost. Later, Crooks and Knuckles helped out at Outpost 4 following a Mutant Dino attack while waiting for B to recover from a coma. Crooks, B, and Knuckles shared a Fire Hammer as they traveled to the Maelstrom-infected region of the island. Their convoy was attacked by a pack of Mutant Raptors and Mutant Lizards. In the ensuing fight, they crashed their vehicle, but were rescued by David Norman. At the Temple of Hotep III, their Fire Hammer was wrecked again, and Crooks and Knuckles were knocked unconscious. When he awoke, they were joined by Sucker and Rookie. They proceeded to the real Maelstrom Temple, but by the time they arrived, the battle was already over. There, they met up with Zapper, who explained his past and his true motives. They returned to LEGO City in a ship. However, because their squad was erroneously reported as KIA, they needed Semick's security clearance in order to dock. To be expanded... Abilities and Traits Crooks was a martial arts expert, good at Karate, Judo, Tai-Kwon-Do, and many other forms. To be expanded... Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Benton Kabrinsky Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Expanded